1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holder for a loudspeaker box onto which the loudspeaker box can be slipped.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Loudspeaker boxes are used, e.g., at music events. They are generally arranged on box stands or box tripods. It is also conceivable for the loudspeaker boxes to be attached via wall holders.
For attachment, loudspeaker boxes generally have a flange that is embodied or formed in the broadest sense as a hollow cylinder. This flange serves to receive a cylindrical part of a box stand. However, because the flange of the loudspeaker box does not have the same diameter for all loudspeaker boxes, the connection between the flange and the cylindrical part of the box stand is affected by play. This is due, among other things, to the fact that loudspeaker boxes in Europe have a flange inside diameter of 35 mm, while loudspeaker boxes in the U.S.A. have a flange inside diameter of, e.g., 1.5 inches or approx. 38 mm. As a result, the support of a loudspeaker box on a box stand of this type is still relatively unstable. In addition, the flanges are often not embodied or formed on the inside in an exactly hollow cylindrical manner, but instead are formed to have tapers. Thus, play between the flange and the cylindrical part of a box stand is unavoidable.
Although the play between the loudspeaker box and the box stand facilitates the placement and removal of the loudspeaker box, it also means that the loudspeaker box can vibrate on the box stand, which can lead to acoustic problems. The loudspeaker box is not clearly fixed with respect to the box stand, either, so that the position of the loudspeaker box can change during operation, which is generally undesirable.